backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Le Master of Disguise
" | image = The_Backyardigans_Le_Master_of_Disguise.png | number = Season 3, Episode 10 | code = 311 | airdate = April 18, 2008 | snack = Croissants at Pablo's house | genre = Juju | writer = Janice Burgess | director = Dave Palmer | music = Evan Lurie | video = Escape from Fairytale Village! | previous = "Tale of the Mighty Knights: Part 2" | next = "Match on Mt. Olympus"}} "Le Master of Disguise" is an episode of The Backyardigans from the third season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin "Inspector Austin of the Paris Police must find "Le Master of Disguise" Pablo among the quirky passengers aboard the Orient Express, all to the sounds of Nigerian pop music!" ﻿Pablo is in the backyard wearing a black hat. He introduces himself to the viewer as Le Master of Disguise, a wanted trickster who is trying to escape to Istanbul where he is safe. He sings "Le Master of Disguise" as he swaps outifts to prove how he is the best at disguising and tricking others. He then hears Austin of the Paris Police looking for him and runs off. Austin steps on screen, looking for the wanted criminal. Austin questions the viewer about Le Master of Disguise's current residence as the backyard transforms into a train station. A conductor (that looks surprisingly similar to Pablo) shouts "All aboard!" multiple times. Austin confronts the so-called conductor and asks him if he has seen Le Master of Disguise. The conductor replies with a no and causes a disappointed Austin. Austin searches for the criminal as two passengers enter the train, a cowboy and a circus performer. Austin tells himself that anyone of the train's passengers could truly be the criminal until he hears Le Master of Disguise's famous laugh, being performed by the conductor. The train heads for Istanbul. Austin jumps on at the last minute and finds another conductor, Uniqua. Austin predicts that the new conductor is obviously Le Master of Disguise. Uniqua tells Austin that she has no idea what he is talking about since she truly is the train's only conductor. Austin then faces the truth: the previous conductor was the criminal and tricked him. The two sing "Who Can It Be?" as they search for Le Master of Disguise. They come across a beanery (a restaurant located inside the train). Austin spots the cowboy he saw earlier, suspecting him to be Le Master of Disguise. The duo questions the western moose to prove that he is a real cowboy. Tyrone the cowboy tells the two that he could do some rope tricks for them and does so, while singing "I'm a Cowboy". Austin jumps to the true conclusion of the mystery: Tyrone really is a cowboy, not Le Master of Disguise. The waiter at the beanery laughs Le Master of Disguise's famous laugh, proving that he is Le Master of Disguise. Austin and Uniqua turn around, expecting to catch the criminal, but Le Master of Disguise escapes into the storage area. Uniqua and Austin follow him, only to find the circus performer Austin spotted earlier. Austin tells Tasha the circus balancer to prove that she truly is a circus actor. Tasha balances on a tightrope while singing "Could Le Master of Disguise Do This?" to prove that she is not Le Master of Disguise. Austin accepts the proof as he hears the laugh once again. Austin opens the door on the last cart and looks for Le Master of Disguise after telling Uniqua to round up the passengers to make sure none of them is Le Master of Disguise. Austin knows that, since he is on the last car and the train is going too fast for someone to jump off of without getting painfully injured, that Pablo must be on top of the train. Austin finds Le Master of Disguise running away from him on top of the train cars. Austin loses track of Le Master of Disguise and reports his information to Uniqua. Tyrone, Tasha, and Uniqua enter the beanery and wait for Austin. Le Master of Disguise made to look like Austin enters the room as Austin does as well. The two fight over who is real Inspector. Austin forgets what he is supposed to do after he caught Le Master of Disguise since he never thought he would make it this far. Le Master of Disguise asks why Austin was chasing him in the first place. Austin says because he runs, and he runs because Austin was chasing him. Pablo's stomach growled and he invites everyone over for croissants at his house. The train transforms back into the backyard as the children sing the end song. They enter Pablo's blue-colored house. Pablo opens the previously closed door and laughs. *Uniqua: Conductor Uniqua *Pablo: Le Master of Disguise *Tyrone: Cowboy Tyrone *Tasha: Circus Balancer Tasha *Austin: Inspecteur Austin *"Le Master of Disguise" *"Who Can It Be?" *"I'm a Cowboy" *"Could Le Master of Disguise Do This?" * Le is French for "the". Category:Episodes Category:Season 3